


La bellezza delle cicatrici

by SamGranger



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Human Wade Wilson, M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Peter Parker, Top Wade Wilson, Virgin Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Likes Peter Parker's Butt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGranger/pseuds/SamGranger
Summary: Peter è all'ultimo anno di liceo e sta finalmente facendo domanda ai migliori college per frequentare dei corsi di fotografia; quando la risposta arriverà, però, si ritroverà davanti ad una condizione: dovrà mandare lo scatto di un nudo.





	La bellezza delle cicatrici

**Author's Note:**

> Storia disponibile anche sulla piattaforma Wattpad sul profilo: hereitsam.

C'erano solo tre cose sicure nella vita di Peter: amava Tony e Steve, i suoi due papà, la fotografia era la sua passione, e il professor Wilson era il suo insegnante preferito.   
Quella mattina la lezione di fotografia era terminata prima del previsto, come ogni giorno si era seduto in seconda fila, così da trovarsi davanti evitando di avere un'aria da secchione; col mento appoggiato al palmo della mano, Peter osservava sognante il professor Wilson, un uomo alto e muscolo, fasciato in un completo grigio che metteva in risalto spalle e braccia, la cravatta legata goffamente. Tutte le ragazze del liceo sbavavano per lui e da quando era lì, il numero di studenti iscritti al corso di fotografia era aumentato nettamente. Peter però non apprezzava soltanto il suo aspetto fisico, bensì le sue capacità di coinvolgere i suoi alunni e la passione che metteva in ogni lezione; non a caso era stato etichettato come "cocco di Wilson", ma al ragazzo non importava, le ammissioni al college erano vicine e aveva bisogno del suo insegnante per scegliere il miglior corso di fotografia dello Stato.   
La campanella suonò è tutta la classe si alzò mentre Wilson ricordava loro di non dimenticare la ricerca sui primi modelli di macchina fotografica per la settimana prossima; prima che Peter potesse raggiungere la porta, la calda voce del professore lo catturò.

"Peter, posso parlarti?" gli chiese, suscitando delle risatine.   
Peter annuì e lasciò che l'aula si svuotasse prima di avvicinarsi alla cattedra. Wilson ripose il gessetto al suo posto, poi gli sorrise.

"Hai ricevuto risposta?" domandò, sedendosi.

Peter deglutì rumorosamente, sapeva a cosa si riferiva: la School of Visual Arts; aveva mandato la sua domanda qualche settimana prima, quasi un mese, e la risposta era arrivata puntuale. Avevano valutato i suoi voti, i suoi crediti extracurricolari e le attività pomeridiane, mancava soltanto una cosa: una serie di scatti per superare il test. Peter ne aveva un album pieno, avrebbe potuto già spedirne qualcuno se non fosse stato per il fatto che richiedevano un soggetto  _nudo_.   
Aveva nascosto la lettera tra i suoi fumetti così che nessuno dei suoi due padri avesse potuto scoprirla, e ora avrebbe dovuto dirlo al suo insegnante.

"Beh... sì, è arrivata"

"E?" Wilson si alzò di scatto, gli occhi scuri che brillavano eccitati.

"Professore, in realtà..."

"Wade. Ti ho già detto di chiamarmi Wade"

"Wade... vogliono uno scatto di valutazione" sospirò prima di terminare. "Uno scatto nudo"

Sentì le guance divampare e d'un tratto la stanza era diventata peggio di una brace in una giornata estiva, si sarebbe aspettato la stessa reazione anche da parte di Wade, invece continuava a sorridere privo di qualsiasi imbarazzo.

"Oh, lo immaginavo. Hai già uno scatto?" chiese, infilando i suoi libri nella ventiquattrore.

Peter scosse il capo, non aveva intenzione di chiedere a nessuno di spogliarsi per scattare delle foto, avrebbe solo dovuto sotterrarsi dalla vergogna. Wade scribacchiò qualcosa su un pezzo di carta stracciato e lo passò allo studente.

"Evitiamo perdite di tempo, oggi sono libero, potrai fotografarmi"

Peter spalancò la bocca e, se possibile, le guance arrossirono ancora di più. Aveva sentito bene? Il suo professore era impazzito? Se qualcuno avesse saputo di quella storia...

"Peter, capisco il tuo turbamento, ma non ne hai motivo; hai talento e devi assolutamente andare a quel college, lascia che ti aiuti o mi sentirei in colpa"

Titubante, afferrò il foglietto. Avrebbe davvero fotografato Wade Wilson nudo? Chissà quante ragazze in quel posto avrebbero voluto trovarsi nei suoi panni.

********

Peter non sapeva cosa indossare per quel pomeriggio, né se portare qualcosa. Aveva chiesto consiglio a Steve, ricevendo come suggerimento di portare un semplice dolce per ringraziarlo per l'ospitalità e le gentilezza; così si trovava davanti alla sua porta, felpa rossa e jeans stretti, un rotolo di cannella tra le mani e la macchina fotografica che penzolava da una spalla. Deglutì prima di bussare al campanello.   
Conoscendo il suo insegnante, doveva sicuramente vivere in una casa elegante, tappezzata di libri e poster di vecchi film, forse non aveva neanche la televisione, probabilmente passava il pomeriggio correggendo compiti e sorseggiando del tè costoso.  
Peter sentì dei passi pesanti avvicinarsi alla porta e davanti a lui comparve un Wade a lui sconosciuto. L'uomo indossava una felpa grigia su una maglietta nera della Stanford University, jeans larghi che quasi cadevano dalla vita sottile ed era a piedi nudi; i capelli castani erano spettinati, come se si fosse appena svegliato.

"Eccoti qui! Pensavo avessi cambiato idea" esclamò, facendosi da parte per lasciarlo entrare.

Casa sua era totalmente differente da quella immaginata nella sua mente, alle pareti non c'erano poster di vecchi film, ma varie fotografie del proprietario e un forte odore di toast bruciacchiati riempiva l'aria. Wade indicò la confezione tra le mani.

"È un rotolo alla cannella quello?"

Peter annuì con un sorriso imbarazzato e Wade lo prese, entusiasta. Col pollice indicò la stanza alle loro spalle ed entrambi vi si recarono, era la cucina, dove l'odore di toast era più forte; in quel posto il caos regnava sovrano, nel lavello si ergeva una pila di ciotole e piatti ancora sporchi, un paio di confezioni di cereali al cioccolato erano fuori dalla dispensa e delle bottiglie di birra vuote erano state lasciate sul ripiano in marmo.

"Scusa il disordine, di solito sistemo sempre tutto" si giustificò, ma Peter scosse il capo.

"Si figuri, non ha mai visto la mia stanza"

"Beh, tu stai per vedere la mia, forse un giorno potrai ricambiare il favore"

Peter balbettò qualcosa, imbarazzato; ci sarebbe voluto del tempo prima di riuscire a calmare i suoi nervi. L'insegnante versò del succo di mela in un bicchiere.

"Tieni, avrai sete"

Effettivamente Peter era assetato, così fu lieto di poter bere qualcosa; quel posto così caotico era difficile attribuirlo al suo insegnante dai fascicoli ordinatamente impilati, che teneva sulla cattedra gessetti dalla stessa lunghezza; recandosi al piano superiore, Peter potè giurare di aver visto dei calzini sporchi lasciati sul pavimento. L'uomo parlava a raffica su come fosse fiero di lui, che era difficile essere ammessi in quel college e che un giorno le fotografie di Peter sarebbero state esposte ovunque. Wade era sempre stato l'unico a credere veramente in lui, forse perché era l'unico ad aver visto la sua anima nelle foto che scattava e non una semplice immagine catturata al momento.   
Camminarono seguendo un lungo corridoio dalle pareti tappezzate di fotografie, erano così tante che Peter ne perse il conto, e giunsero infine in quello che doveva essere il suo studio, composto semplicemente da una scrivania larga e una libreria mezza vuota. In quella stanza riconobbe il profumo del suo insegnante, lo stesso per cui una decina di ragazze nella sua classe impazzivano, erano anche riuscite a scoprirne il nome, ma Peter l'aveva dimenticato.

"Facciamo così, scattiamo queste foto e poi andiamo a mangiare quel rotolo alla cannella, ti va?"

Peter annuì e prese la sua macchina fotografica mentre Wade tirava da dietro la scrivania uno sgabello che posizionò al centro della stanza, esattamente sotto il lampadario di vetro. Ci impiegò qualche secondo per fissare la macchina al cavalletto, le sue mani tremavano leggermente.

"Nervoso, Peter?"

"No, professo... Wade"

L'uomo ridacchio mente si toglieva la felpa, scoprendo le braccia muscolose; si spogliò lentamente, sfilandosi la maglietta così da scoprire un fisico tonico, pettorali ben scolpiti e cicatrici pallide, lunghe e sottili. C'erano molte storie che riguardavano il suo docente, ricordò Peter, alcuni dicevano fosse sopravvissuto ad un tumore, altri che avesse salvato un bambino da un incendio, ustionandosi, fatto sta che quelle cicatrici lo rendevano ancora più attraente, come se parlassero davvero di lui, svelassero la verità dietro all'uomo in giacca e cravatta.   
Tolse anche i jeans, mostrando cosce muscolose e un paio di boxer bordeaux.

"Pronto?" domandò Wade, non riuscendo a nascondere un sorriso. Peter annuì nervosamente. Con un gesto secco, si tolse quell'ultimo indumento così che Peter potesse fotografare Wade Wilson come mamma l'aveva fatto.

Peter dimenticava di essere un adolescente, di possedere degli ormoni, di essere attratto da qualcosa o qualcuno, così non riuscì a trattenersi dal guardare il suo insegnante con desiderio, se pur da dietro un obiettivo.  
L'uomo assunse una posa che metteva in risalto cosce e addome, mettendo anche in bella vista il membro, e Peter cominciò a scattare. La sua macchina fotografica era innamorata di quel soggetto, riusciva a coglierne ogni dettaglio, ogni cicatrice, dalla più insignificante alla più profonda ed evidente; i suoi occhi brillavano e un sorriso abbelliva il suo volto. Era giovane e bello, troppo bello per essere bloccato in una scuola, troppo bello per non avere nessuno intorno.

"Hai qualcuno nella tua vita?" domandò il ragazzo prima che si rendesse conto delle sue parole. Si maledisse silenziosamente. Wade però non sembrava turbato da quella domanda.

"Avevo qualcuno, si chiamava Vanessa. Ci eravamo conosciuti al college, ad una festa. Lei era intelligente, forse anche troppo per quel posto, ed io pensavo di non avere speranze con lei, di essere troppo stupido..." Cambiò posizione, questa volta mostrava la schiena e i glutei sodi, Peter si mordicchiò il labbro. "E invece quella sera trovai il coraggio di offrirle da bere, da lì cominciammo a parlare. Avevamo molto in comune, dalla musica al cibo agli hobby"

"Ed ora dov'è?" Si sentiva così ficcanaso.

"Aveva ricevuto un'offerta di lavoro all'estero, Amsterdam, ma nello stesso momento avevo appena ottenuto la cattedra di insegnante. Non potevo lasciarle perdere quell'occasione..."

E quindi Vanessa era andata via, lasciandolo da solo. Peter continuò a fotografarlo, ora una posizione diversa, studiando quel corpo da Adone.

"Sai, tu mi ricordi lei" confessò con naturalezza, un sorriso smagliante sul volto. Peter si chiese come riuscisse ad essere sempre così schietto.

********

Un'ora dopo, Peter aveva più di duecento fotografie da osservare e tra cui scegliere; farlo sarebbe stato difficilissimo, Wade era così bello, così attraente, così...

_Cazzo, Peter, controllati è il tuo insegnante._

Quando Peter ripose la macchina nella borsa, Wade era ancora nudo e con fare sornione, come se non avesse alcuna intenzione di rivestirsi, si appoggiò alla scrivania.

"Spero davvero tu possa essere ammesso, te lo meriti"

Peter gli sorrise, riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi con difficoltà. Lasciò calare lo sguardo nuovamente sulle cicatrici, non resistendo alla sua curiosità.

"Come ti sei fatto quelle cicatrici?"

Wade si morse il labbro, forse aveva centrato un tasto dolente.

"Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno..."

"Se non vuoi..."

"No, no, tranquillo. Mi pagavo l'università spacciando" confessò, lo sguardo puntato su qualcosa di indefinito alle spalle di Peter. "I miei a stento riuscivano ad andare avanti da soli, figurati aiutarmi con le spese. In poco tempo ero riuscito a guadagnare più del necessario, non ero niente male come spacciatore, il guaio è cominciato quando ho abusato dei miei... chiamiamoli prodotti"

Peter non poteva credere alle sue orecchie, Wade Wilson era uno spacciatore? Senza neanche accorgersene, si era avvicinato e aveva allungato la mano sul suo petto, accarezzandogli una cicatrice. Wade sembrava a suo agio con un ragazzino imbambolato davanti al suo corpo, Peter invece immaginava la storia dietro ogni segno. Sentiva il suo profumo andargli alla testa.

"Peter" sussurrò Wade. "Se continui a toccarmi così, non riuscirò a nascondere l'erezione"

Fu come se quelle parole lo spingessero a continuare, ad accarezzare un altro punto, un'altra cicatrice, mandando in estasi l'uomo. Era ormai difficile non notare quanto si fosse ingrossato il suo membro, eretto grazie a lui. Wade sospirò sonoramente, stringendo con forza la scrivania.

"Mi stai mettendo in difficoltà, Pete. Se non avessi così tanto autocontrollo, a quest'ora saresti già piegato su questa scrivania"

_Fallo. Fallo, Wade._

Pensò il ragazzo, deglutendo. Ma che gli passava per la testa? Era il suo insegnante, era il suo... oh, al diavolo!  
Si sporse per baciare il suo professore, lasciando che le loro labbra si toccassero per la prima volta. Cominciarono con un semplice bacio, tenero addirittura, ma rapidamente furono divorati dal desiderio e il loro bacio divenne passionale, la lingua di Wade assaporava la bocca di Peter. Era il suo studente... era il suo insegnante, erano così fottuti.

"Sei sicuro?" gli chiese Wade, separandosi giusto un secondo.  
Peter annuì, baciandolo ancora, fu come una parola d'ordine e Wade sollevò Peter tra le sue braccia, facendolo sdraiare sulla scrivania, petto contro petto, sguardi incastrati. Wade Wilson era il suo insegnante, era sopra di lui, era eccitato e voleva scoparlo. Sì, era decisamente fottuto.  
Neanche si rese conto di come fosse riuscito a spogliarsi, i suoi vestiti erano sparsi un po' ovunque e Wade stava lasciando segni violacei sul suo corpo esile, succhiotti che a casa avrebbe dovuto nascondere per evitare spiacevoli domande. Passò le dita tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandoli, sospirando; era come se entrambi fossero troppo spaventati per compiere il passo definitivo, ma erano già giunti al punto di non ritorno, tanto valeva godersi il disastro.   
Gli avvolse i fianchi con le cosce e il professore gli entrò dentro con una dolcezza sorprendente, lasciando che si abituasse. Si mosse solo dopo qualche attimo, il viso premuto contro il collo del ragazzo, ispirando il suo odore fino in fondo, cogliendone ogni dettaglio. Peter gemeva, inarcando il corpo; Wade era così bravo da mandargli il cervello in pappa; Peter desiderò di poterlo avere ancora. Alla faccia di tutte quelle che lo prendevano in giro a scuola.

_Indovinate chi si sta scopando il professor Wilson?_

Quando vennero, restarono stretti sul legno duro della scrivania, Wade col capo sul petto di Peter, il cuore che batteva irregolare sotto di lui. Non poteva crederci, avevano fatto sesso.

"Wade, ho fame" mormorò Peter dopo un po'.

"Andiamoci a mangiare quel rotolo di cannella, Pete. E guai se ti rivesti!"

C'erano solo tre cose sicure nella vita di Peter: amava Tony e Steve, i suoi due papà, la fotografia era la sua passione, ed era follemente innamorato del professor Wilson, il suo insegnante preferito.


End file.
